call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Alex Mason
Alex Mason är en CIA-agent och pensionerad kapten i Marine Force Recon.Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Han är huvudprotagonist och spelbar karaktär i Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II och Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Han medverkar även som icke spelbar karaktär i Black Ops DS. Biografi Tidigare liv thumb|left|Mason i CIA:s folder Alex föddes 3 juni 1933 i Fairbanks, Alaska, den geografiska närheten till sin hemstat till kommunistiska Ryssland tog hotet från kalla kriget närmare till hans dörr än dom flesta amerikanerna. Detta var en en bidragande orsak till hans brinnande anti-kommunistiska ideal och småningom ledde till hans värvning till USMC. Han tillbringade sin ungdom med älg- och grizzlybjörn-jakter i Alaskas vildmark med sin far (en veteran från andra världskriget och mottagare till Purpurhjärtat efter att blivit sårad i Makin Atoll); som exempel är han skicklig i kalla väderförhållanden och en skicklig skytt: vid 23 års ålder blev han den yngsta vinnaren i Wimbledons historia i tävlingen skjutskicklighet. Militärkarriär I början av 1950-talet tjänstgjorde Mason som infanterist och senare i Force Recon Marine i Sydkoera. År 1958 rekryterades han till SAD/SOG efter exemplarisk tjänstgöring i Marines. Efter ha blivit godkänd när han gick med i byrån hade Mason en långvarig vänskap med sina kollegor och visade en viss vänskap med Frank Woods. Han deltog i ett uppdrag under invasionen av Grisbukten tillsammans med Frank Woods och Joseph Bowman i Op 40, dom möter Carlos som gav information inför beredelserna att eliminera Fidel Castro, dom blev omringade av kubanska polisen men lyckas fly i en bil. Senare nästa dag smög dom i igenom området där Castro bodde, Woods och Mason kom till ett rum som troddes vara där Castro befann sig i, dom gick in i rummet där han var i sällskap med en kvinna, dom dödade mannen men kvinnan tog fram sen ett gevär och blev också dödad. Mason tillsammans med Bowman och Woods flydde till mötesplatsen på ett flygfält där Carlos väntade, men när vägen blev blockerad för planet bestämde Mason att hoppa av och sprang till en luftvärnskanon för att förstöra fordonen som var i vägen. Mason blir sen attackerad av Lev Kravchenko och blev slagen, han vaknade upp och såg Castro var vid liv och var i sällskap med Nikita Dragovich, det förklarades att mannen som dom dödade var en dubbelgångare, Mason överlämnandes till ryssarna som en present från Kuba för deras relation. Tiden på Vorkuta Mason eskorterades på fartyget Rusalka och kom till Sovjetunionen, han satt i ett fängelse i Vorkuta i ett år, under sin tid i fängelset träffade han Viktor Reznov som han blev vän med. Mason hamnade i ett experiment som försöksperson där han skulle vara programmerad att utföra ett uppdrag att eliminera John F. Kennedy men Reznov saboterade. Reznov berättade för Mason under sin tid när han deltog i ett uppdrag i Antarktis för att fånga Friedrich Steiner och ta tyskarnas kemiska vapen Project Nova men blev förråd, han nämnde för Mason att Dragovich, Kravchenko och Steiner måste dö. Dom planerade att fly genom att starta ett slagsmål för att locka en fängelsevakt, planen lyckades, Reznov tog nycklarna och flydde tillsammans med Mason och fångarna, dom fick även hjälp av fången Sergei Kozin som blev senare dödad under flykten. Mason och Reznov flydde sen på motorcyklar och hoppade sen på ett fordon med en DShK och sköt på soldaterna som följe efter. Mason hoppade sen på ett tåg och lyckades, han ropade på Reznov som vägrade och blev fångad på vägen. Mötet om nästa uppdrag thumb|300px|left|Mason blir eskorterad till Pentagon. En månad senare reste Mason till Washington D.C. för ett möte i Pentagon. Han träffade på vägen Jason Hudson, Robert McNamara och en okänd general. Under tiden fick han en massa tillbakablickar under sina tidigare uppdrag, när han träffade John F. Kennedy visade sig att Mason tog fram en pistol och riktade mot presidenten, men egentligen inbillade Mason sig och lyssnade på Kennedy om ett uppdrag i Baikonur där Dragovich var inblandad. Senare i Baikonur smög Mason och Woods i närheten av basen, dom kontaktade Grigori Weaver under täcknamnet Yankee 1-3 men svarade inte, dom kollade på basen som hade en raket, det visades sig att Weaver blev fångad trotts att han bar fiendens uniform för att inte bli upptäckt, Kravchenko kontaktade Mason och Woods i en radio men svarade inte, han skadade Weavers vänstra öga. Woods och Mason attackerar två soldater och tar deras uniformer för att smyga sig i basen och träffar Bowman och Terrance Brooks som också var förklädda. Dom lyckades rädda Weaver och fortsatte sitt uppdrag att förstöra raketen som sen skjuts upp, Mason lyckas stoppa den med en Valkyrie Rockets, den lyckades träffa raketen och truppen flyr sen ur basen. Vietnam Fem år senare efter händelserna i Baikonour skickades Mason till Vietnam där han tillsammans med Woods, Hudson och Bowman i truppen SOG, deras mål var att kontakta en rysk avhoppare. Under Vietnamkriget reste hans trupp till Hue City, när Mason letade efter avhopparen gick Bowman och Woods till ett rum medan Mason gick ensam blev han attackerad av en vietnamesiskt men blev räddad av Reznov som visades vara vid liv, egentligen är det en hallucination av honom som Mason ser, den riktige låg död i rummet. Rezenov berättade för Mason och tar fram en folder. Den riktige Reznov dog under flykten i Vorkuta när Mason hoppa på ett tåg. Efter ha samlat tillräckligt med information lämnade truppen Hue City. Senare när truppen kom till ett område styrd av NVA gick Mason i en råttunnel där han åter möter Reznov och hittar ett rum med bok fylld med militäroperationer där Kravschenko är inblandad. De flyr sen ut ur tunneln som håller på att rasa och lyckas komma ut. Efteråt åkte reste Mason med Reznov, Bowman och Woods och en trupp soldater till Laos där ett flygplan låg kvar som enligt information innehåller kemiska vapen. De kommer till platsen men blir anfallna och planet dom befinner sig i ramlar ner från en klippa, dom blir omringade och blir tillfångatagna. Dom blev sen tvingade att spela rysk roulette, först var Bowman som vägrade och förolämpade en rysk soldat som blev dödad, efteråt var Woods tur, han riktade revolvern mot sitt huvud och svor, pistolen sköt inte en kula, efter det var det Masons tur som riktade revolvern mot sig som inom kort sköt en vietnamesisk soldat som var i närheten, han dödade alla beväpnade, ryssen som dödade Bowman flydde därifrån. Mason och Woods lyckades till slut döda ryssen som försökte fly, dom hittade en väg ut och upptäckte en helikopter på en plats omringade av sovjetiska soldater. Woods och Mason dödade soldaterna och flög i helikoptern, efter strider på vägen landade dom och bestämde dom att gå in i en grotta där amerikanska soldater hölls fångade, Woods och Mason lyckades döda dom sovjetiska soldaterna och låste upp fängelserummen där Reznov dök upp. Dom kom till ett rum där Kravchenko tog skydd, när Mason gick in attackerade Kravchenko med en stol Mason blev slagen och låg på marken, Woods slogs mot kravchenko men blev lätt besegrad, ryssen vände sen till Mason och slog honom, plötsligt attackerade Wodds mot Kravcheko med en kniv. Kravchenko drog ut sprintarna från granaterna som han hade på sig. Woods sprang med Kravschenko mot ett fönster och sen exploderades utanför. Mason såg explosionen och trodde att han och "Reznov" var enda överlevande, egentligen var dom två som överlevde, men Kravchenko tog Woods med sig till ett fångläger i Viet Cong son han flydde därifrån 1972. Hämnden thumb|300px|left|Mason avrättar Steiner. Mason och "Reznov" reste till Rebirth Island där Steiner befann sig, dom smög igenom anläggningen och hamnade sen i strider. Dom två lyckades ta sig till ett rum där Steiner var upptagen att prata via radio som försökte kalla på hjälp, Mason gick till honom och slog ihjäl tysken. "Reznov" gick fram för att slå och sen avrätta honom med att skjuta honom, Weaver och Hudson såg händelsen som slog sönder ett fönster för att hindra Mason att döda Steiner men kom försent. Förhöret Mason eskorterades till ett rum där han blev förhörd, dom två karaktärerna som förhörde Mason var Hudson och Weaver ville veta siffrorna och om Dragovich och varför han döde Steiner. Senare under förhöret beslutade Hudson att gå in i rummet för att förklara att Reznov var död och släppte loss ur den fastbundna stolen Mason satt som sen slog Hudson, han kom loss och flydde ut ur rummet, Mason fick tillbakablickar om sina tidigare uppdrag och började minnas vad som hände när han utsattes för experimentet i Vorkuta som Reznov saboterade. Mason blev slagen av Hudson under flykten, Hudson förklarade att Reznov hade varit död i fem år. Hudson frågar sen Mason var radiostationen som kan väcka vilande agenter som bär gasen Nova 6, Mason började minnas skeppet Rusalka på Kuba som blir senare deras mål att attackera. Dom hittade skeppet och attackerade, dom gick ombord och upptäckte att en bas under vatten fanns, dom dök ner gick in i basen och kom till ett rum där dom justerade en kontrollpanel, dom blev attackerad av Dragovich men Mason lyckades attackera honom som blev dränkt till döds. Dom simmade ut ur basen och kom upp till ytan där dom dom mötte Weaver och ett gäng amerikanska soldater på plats. Weaver sa till Mason att det var över medan Mason sa "för tillfället". Tillbaka i tjänst 1986 var pensionerad från tjänst som umgicks med sin familj i Alaska, en dag lekte han med sin son David anlände Jason Hudson tillsammans med överstelöjtnant Oliver L. North som informerade att Woods försvinnande i Angola, under mötet beslutade Mason att återgå i tjänst. Mason reste till dit med Hudson för att hjälpa UNITA under ett inbördeskrig där dom fick information av Jonas Savimbi som berättade var Woods befann sig på ett skepp i Cubango River. Mason och Hudson reste dit och räddade Woods som satt inne i en container, dom blev anfallna och skeppet förstördes, dom simmade till lands och smög igenom djungeln där kubanska soldater befanns sig, dom smög igenom oupptäckta, Mason försökte leta efter en radio för att kontakta Savimbi när han gick in i ett hus där Raul Memendez hade radiokontakt. Mason riktade sin pistol mot Memendez men han förstörde radion, soldater kom in och Mason höll Memendez som gissla, han tog fram en granat, drog ut sprinten och försökte hugga, men Mason siktade mot Memendez och sköt mot ansiktet som sen flydde. Mason, Hudson och Woods blev jagade av kubanska soldaterna och försvarade sig och kom till en strand där som blev räddad av Savimbi. Citat *"Where am I? Where's Reznov?" *''"My name is Viktor Reznov, and I will have my revenge!"'' *''"Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men! No longer!"'' *''"That young kid didn't make it....I swear to God that Woods was crying but he never let us see no tears."'' *''"I keep hearing the fucking numbers!"'' *''"You will move without boundries. You will act above the law. You will use any means necessary to stop the wars that are hidden from the world. And if you succeed, you will do so, without any recognition. Because you do not exist."'' *''"You tried to make me KILL MY OWN PRESIDENT!"'' Galleri Mason false passport.jpg|Masons falska pass användes för att infiltrera på Rebirth Island. MasonMIA.png|Filer som visar Masons status. Masoninter.png|Mason under förhör. Mason BODS.jpg|Mason i Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Alex Mason In Alaska BOII.png|Alex Mason i Alaska Mason and McKnight BOII.png|Mason tillsammans med McKnight före USA:s invasion av Panama. Old Alex Mason.png|Alex Mason 2025 (om han överlever) Reznov and Alex Mason Dancing Black Ops II.png|Mason dansar tillsammans med Reznov. Mason and McKnight BOII.png|Mason tillsammans med McKnight. Steiner operating Mason in Vorkuta.png|Mason i en tillbakablick i Revelation. Kuriosa *Han äger ett falskt nederländskt pass med namnet "Willem van der Berg", bor i nederländska Enschede som syns i Rebirth. *I Multiplayerkartan Nuketown har det blåa husets brevlåda namnet "Mason". *Masons ansikte efterliknar sin röstskådespelare Sam Worthington. Referenser en:Alex Mason es:Alex Mason de:Alex Mason Kategori:Spelbara karaktärer Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops II